Unfaithful
by xx-Louisa4JCxRKO-xx
Summary: Never let the fear of striking, Keep you from playing the game.Grace and John Cena's relastionship is always on the rock,What happens when he cheats on her? Will she give him another chance?
1. No More Dad

**Is this chapter I only own Grace and Miss McHugh and I made the thing up about how John's dad died so please don't take it to offence.**

**Complicated **

**Grace's P.O.V**

I was sitting on a bench in the park, thinking through some thing when someone sat next to me. I turned my head and saw Randy.

"Hey."I whispered

"Hi."He replied

"What are you doing here?"I asked without turning my head towards him.

" I was with Ella, we trying to speed up her pregnancy by taking a long walk" he replied

" How far along is she?" I asked

"9 months, she due any day now" I smiled weakly

" So how are you?" he asked

"Fine, mums looking after Mackenzie for a week so I can get some rest" I replied.

" How old is she now? He asked

" 5 years old, she starting playgroup soon" I said

" She starting to look just like her mother" he smiled at me

" And her father" I said as Randy looked down at the floor, his smile faded.

" So John?" I asked

" Grace.."

" How is he and Maria?" I asked

" I don't know" he replied

" Yes you do, please, I can take it"

" You sure?"

" Yes" I replied expecting the worst, I can take it, it's been 3 years.

" He purposed to her yesterday" he whispered

I bit my lip.

"Can you say something?" He asked but I stayed silent, I ran my fingers through my hair and looked over at him. Tears fell down my face silently as he stared at the ground before him.

"Randy."I whispered but he kept his eyes on the ground before him.

" I'm fine, I'm really, really fine with it" I said as my eyes watered.

" Come here" He said with open arms

I held onto him tight and cried onto his shoulder.

" Randy!" His wife Ella called.

" I'll be there in a second" He yelled back

" Go to her, Randy" I whispered letting go of him.

" Grace.. I'm needed here" He said

" No, Your needed there, Don't make the same mistake I did Randy" I said as he looked down.

" Randy, She pregnant, anything could of happen to her, go, go" I said sitting down.

" I'll be fine" I whispered.

" Thanks Grace" He whispered before he walked off to find his wife.

I sighed and stared at the ground.

After about 5 minutes a lady sat next to me, she looked to be in her 50's maybe early 60's. She looked over at me but I kept my eyes focused on the ground.

"You look troubled dear." She said and I looked up.

" Just a bit" I replied and sat back against the bench.

" I'm Miss McHugh, I'm a teacher and Kings Wood"

" I'm Grace Smith" I replied and shook her hand.

" I've got plenty of time on my hands, why don't you tell me all about your troubles" She said

" You don't want to hear my problem" I said

" Oh, but I do" She replied " Lets start with where you work"

" WWE Grace Smith" I said, Miss McHugh looked at me confused.

" WWE?" She said

" It stands for World Wrestling Entertainment" I replied as she laughed

" In my day they called it World Wrestling Federation" She said

" Tell me about your parents" She said

I stared at the ground, well my dad was murdured" I cried

" Its good to get things off your chest" she said

" I just started working in the wwe, About 4 years ago"

" Grace, This came for you in the mail" My room mate Trish Startus said coming into the room.

" Open it" Dave said laughing.

" Ok" I said excitedly, It was January 20th. My birthday.

**Telegram from Iraq.**

**Your father, Matthew Smith, was killed during a battle, he sacrificed himself for the good of the country. We are very sorry **

I looked up from the telegram, Every was looking at me with smiles, not knowing what I had just found out.

" So who's it from" Randy asked which I found my eyes watering.

I don't know what came over me, I just had to be on my own for this. I stood up and ran out the room. I tried to fight the tears, but they continued to flow down my cheeks.

I kept running until I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

" Grace?" A voice said

I looked up to see John Cena Standing over me.

" Here, let me help you up" He said reaching for my hand.

I took it and he pulled me up.

" Are you ok?" he asked me

" No" I cried and ran from him. He kept calling my name, but I wouldn't answer.

I went into my locker room and locked the door, I collapsed on the floor and rolled into a little ball.

I heard banging on the door, Voices, John, Dave and Randy.

" If you don't open this door" Dave yelled

Suddenly the door collapsed, Dave had knocked down the door, All three men were starring at me.

" What's wrong Gracie?" Randy said kneeling beside me

" Nothing" I said turning away

" Grace" Dave said sternly

John found the telegram on the floor and read it.

" Guys can you leave us alone for a minute" John said

" Sure, we'll be outside" Randy said as him and Dave went out the room.

" So, are you going to tell me what's wrong" John asked

" Nothing, It's nothing okay" I said sternly

" You know, when I was little, my mom left, My dad was a spec ops soldier, When I was eight, he shipped me off to military school, I guess he liked being a soldier more than he liked being a dad, One day, I get a letter, No more dad" He said sitting down on the sofa

" That's Terrible" I said looking at him as the tears watered my eyes.

"For a long time I thought if I talked about it, I was letting him down, Like I was supposed to be brave or something"

" Yeah" I said wiping my tears.

" It's okay to talk about your dad, Grace"

"I do miss him so much, I don't know, I just... I wanna be strong for Sam and Tyler, Jess, Seth and my mom" I cried

"That's such a big burden to carry. I know." I sobbed " I miss him so much.

" It's okay to miss your dad"

I held onto John.

" How about I give you a lift to the hotel?" He said

"Ok" I said as he picked me up.

" I'm sorry" Miss McHugh said

" About what?" I asked

" Your dad, it's always hard to loose a family member" She said

" Yeah" I whispered

" John sounds like a lovely person" She said

" Yeah, He was"

" So what happened next?" She asked

" Well.."

" Do you want to put the radio on?" John asked me as I starred out the window.

" No" I replied

John went back to his driving.

"When's the funeral?" he asked

" Next week" I replied looking at me.

" Would you like me to come with you?" He said

" Yes please" I said smiling at me

He returned it.

" John" I said

" Yeah"

" Thanks" He smiled

When we got to the hotel that's when the tension started building up.

" Would you like to stay here tonight?" He asked me

" Please" I replied

" I'll go get you one of my shirts" He said leaving the room.

" Young love" Miss Mchugh said

" I'm sorry, then what happened?"

" This is where it gets interesting" I smiled.

**Please Review..x**


	2. My Sister?

**Complicated **

John came back into the room.

"Here, you can change in there" He said holding out his shirt.

" Thanks" I said taking the shirt from his hands.

I went into his bathroom and changed. I looked into the mirror and brushed through my hair with my fingers. John was so sweet, letting me stay here for the night.

I went back out to see John on my phone, He held it out to me

" Dennis" He said in a sort of annoyed tone. I didn't know why he was so moody, I mean he had a girlfriend.

" Oh" I said taking the phone from him. Dennis is my boyfriend. We've been going out for 3 years now.

I saw John get his phone out when I went out the room.

" Hi Grace, I heard about your dad, I'm so sorry, I can cancel work and fly out there if you need someone to comfort you" He said

" No Dennis, you've nearly got a promotions, I can't take that away from you"

" Ok sweetie"

" So has Candice still been calling you?" I asked

Candice, The Queen B, Dennis's ex, she's been trying to get back with Dennis for a while now.

"Actually I think I've finally got rid of her" he said which I laughed at.

" It's about time" I turned around to see John starring at me.

" Well I've got to go baby, I'll ring you tomorrow"

" Bye, love you" I said before hanging up.

" So have you got any plans tonight?" I asked John

" Yeah, Dawn's coming round" John said

" Oh ok, When she coming?" I asked

" In about 20 minutes, I think maybe you should changed out of my shirt before she suspects something" John said

" Oh ok, I'll go now"

I changed back into the clothes I was wearing before, why did John give me his stupid shirt if his girlfriend was coming round anyway?

I signed and came back out.

" Dawn" I said seeing her sitting on the couch with John.

" Oh John, it's nice of you to do some charity work" She said looking at me.

Bitch!

" Oh Dawn, your so funny!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

" I know, along with, smart, beautiful, fabulous" She said before I cut her off.

" Not to be rude, but I've just had my lunch" I said and she looked confused.

" What does that have to do with anything?" Dawn said innocently

" Are you trying to insult me?" Dawn asked as I laughed

" Of course not" I said going for the door.

" Oh before you leave" She said running after me.

" I think it's really nice of John to do this for you, but he thinks that your kind of taking advantage of him so could you go back to your own room?" Dawn asked

" Oh he does, does he?" I said

" Yeah"

" Well, I'll just get my stuff" I said going back into the room.

I went in the room then stopped.

" Wait, I don't have any stuff" I said as John looked at me confused

" Oh by the way, I won't bother you anymore" I said before leaving.

" What's she talking about Dawn?" John asked her

" I don't know" she replied

"So where did you go?" Miss McHugh asked me

" I went to…"

" Trish! Open up, it's me" I called, knocking on her door.

" Oh hi Grace" She said kissing me on the lips.

" Why?" I asked

" Sorry, it was a dare" she said as she opened the door to let me in.

There was, Maria, Stacy, Christy, Torrie and Lillian.

" I don't suppose you have room for one more" I said

" Of course we do" Torrie said dragging me on her sleeping bag.

" Playing Truth or dares" Stacy said

" I know it's like for teenagers but we going to go to the extreme" Maria said, laughing.

" Ok, I'm in" I said and smiled.

" So who turn is it?" I asked

" Stacy's!" Torrie yelled

We were having so much fun when there was a knock at the door.

I answered it and it was John.

" Hi" I said

" Hi, can we talk?" he asked

" Yeah, sure" I said pulling him out to corridor.

" So.." I said.

" Look, I didn't tell Dawn to say anything to you" he said

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened to her anyway" I said

" So we're cool" he said

" Yeah, we're cool!" I replied

" Good" He said as we got a little bit closer.

The next thing I knew we were kissing. I felt a spark so I kissed him back.

He broke away and looked at me. And then he pressed his lips on mine more passionately, the kiss felt so good. Like I haven't kiss him in years.

He licked my closed lips, begging for an entry, I gave in and let him slide his tongue into my mouth slowly.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but I didn't really care at the moment. I was in John's arms again and that's all that mattered.

When we did pull apart we were both completely out of breath, I kept my eyes closed as I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath.

"Come to my room with me." John whispered and I opened my eyes to see his blue ones. I nodded a bit and slowly followed him.

" What about Dawn?" I asked " And Dennis"

" They don't have to know" he whispered.

I just nodded.

I wrapped my arms around him, wringing the bottom of his shirt. I was surprised by his roughness but I liked it.

He didn't waste anytime and my shirt was on the floor somewhere in about 5 seconds.

When he began kissing and sucking on my neck I tried to catch my breath.

" John!" I yelled

"Sorry, I'll be gentle" he said

" No not that, are you sure we're doing the right thing?" I asked

" Of course" he said

" So, you cheated on Dennis" Miss McHugh asked

" You must have really love him then" she said

" Yeah, I did"

After out little experience, we kept meeting up, having sex every chance we got. Dawn didn't suspect a thing and Dennis was half way across the world. I did feel guilty though. Dennis was such a sweet guy.

I would talk to him every night.

"So basically...me and John did that for a few weeks. It was wild and fun. I loved it!

"So did you ever get pregnant?" Miss McHugh asked me

"You'll see" I said " But first, I'll tell you about my friend Randy's love life, with my sister"

Randy just broke up with his girlfriend Sarah.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I was on my 5th, 6th...maybe 7th beer and my thoughts began to blur, I looked around just as someone sat next to me. I looked over and smiled when I saw Grace's sister Maggie. ( **I forgot to add her on the family list in the first chapter x)**

"What are you doing here?" I asked her and she looked over at me and grinned.

"Drinking." She replied and I laughed while drinking some more.

After a while we were both pretty damn drunk, me more than her, and I started telling her about my problems.

" I wish I was with someone like your sister" I mumbled

" My bitch of a sister" she laughed

" You deserve so much better" she said

" Yeah" She was right, I did deserve better.

" Like me" Maggie said

She kissed my lips gently and was gonna pull away but I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her more passionately. I needed love right now, even if I was gonna get it from a drunk co-worker. As soon as we managed to get back to our hotel, we were all over each other and ready to rip each others clothes off right then and there. As soon as the door closed I began ripping her clothes off and she did the same to me. We made sweet love.

**Grace's P.O.V**

" Hey Randy, Maggie" I said walking up to the two.

" Hey sis" Maggie said

" Hey" Randy just said.

" We have some news" Randy said

" We're together" Maggie said.

" Oh my god, My sister and my best friend" I said trying to act thrilled.

" Why wasn't you happy that your sister got with your best friend?" Miss McHugh asked

" Because I was protecting her, that's what I do, because if they do break up, she would make his life a living hell, he would beg me to kick her out, commit her, kill her, anything and I would want to, but I never will, because without her, I don't make sense"

" So what happened next" She asked me

" Randy can I speak with you" I said " Alone"

Maggie took the hint and went off.

" You slept with her didn't you?"

"Yes I did. What of it?" he asked

" my sister?" I said a little louder, he nodded.

" You've just got dumped by Sarah and now your next victim is my sister"

" Your just jealous!" he said raising his voice.

" What of?" I said

" Because at least I'm with a women someone who's there, instead of half way around the world, In fact, Dennis is properly cheating on you as we speak" he shouted into my face.

I slapped him hard around his face and ran off.

" Aww you poor dear" Miss McHugh said

" After that I tried to avoid him as much as I could"


	3. Dennis's Death

**If you read this please review it because I haven't got many review so it seems no body wants this story to continue, If you want this story to continue review now, but if not I'm going to delete this story. **

**Unfaithful **

I was sitting outside on the patio of the hotel, when Maggie and Randy came outside.

" You know how selfish your being!" Maggie yelled

" No, but I bet your going to tell me" I replied

" I've finally found someone, Would it kill you to be supportive" she yelled

" No" I muttered

" Excuse me?" She said

" You heard me"

" I had up to here with you, You know what Maggie?, You can mess with your hair, your nose and your face, you can even mess with Randy, but your through messing with me" I said getting up and walking away.

" Wait up!" Randy called after me

"Okay, I know you think i'm Just some"

"Coward? Phony?"

"Okay, Just listen"

"No, I through listening to you, because listening to you is like listening for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointing"

" Goodbye Randy" I said leaving him

" Wow" Miss McHugh said

" Yeah I know" I said

" So anyway.."

I knocked on John's door, A smile came to his lips as he stared at me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room.

" Finally, I got rid of Dawn an hour ago" He said gently kissing me.

" I think.. I think" I yelled and ran to his bathroom.

"I think you know what happened next"

" You poor dear" Miss McHugh said

" Were you?"

" Pregnant" I said finishing her sentence.

" Well yeah" She replied

" Well.."

" Are you ok?" John asked me as I flipped my hair back.

" Yeah" I said taking a deep breath.

" I think I'm going to go see a doctor" I said getting up

" Why?"

" Because this has happened more than once John, I'm kind of scared" I muttered

" You know what? I'll take you tomorrow" He said

" Thanks John" I said picking up my toothbrush.

" I'm going to bed" I told John

" Ok Grace" He said kissing me on the cheek

I smiled and went to the bedroom.

It was 11:00pm when I heard a knock at the door. John answered it.

" Can we speak to Grace? Trish said she was round here" I heard Randy say.

" She asleep at the moment, she been sick so I think you should come back tomorrow" I heard John say

" C'mon Randy, we'll come back tomorrow" Maggie said

" So you were going to the doctors the next day? What happened?" Miss McHugh

" When I got to the doctors.."

" Please take a seat" The nurse said to me and John.

John held my hand during the whole wait.

" Miss Smith" The nurse said, my head shot up.

" The doctor will see you now"

" Ok" I said getting up and following her

I sat on the bed that was in the room and waited for the doctor.

" So what seems to be the problem" He asked

" Well I've been sick lately for about a week now and I don't know why" I said to him.

" Hmm have you had your period lately?" he asked

" No" I replied

" Ok, we're just going to do a few tests" the doctor said

" What kind of tests did he run" Miss McHugh asked

" Well.."

" We will contact you in three days with the results" The nurse said

"Ok thanks" I went back to the waiting to see John half asleep. I laughed to myself

" I'm ready to go" I said loudly in his ear.

" Oh yeah, lets go" He said grabbing his jacket.

" So did you what was the result?" Miss McHugh asked

" I'll tell you, but first Randy and Maggie"

There was a knock at the door, It was Maggie, her eyes were red and swollen.

" Randy dumped me" She cried and fell into a hug.

I sighed, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

The next three days, Maggie was sleeping on my couch. I was waiting for the doctors call. I fell asleep waiting until my phone rang.

" Hello Hello" I said into it.

" Miss Smith, I have some good news"

" What?" I asked

" Congratulations In 9 months, you will be a mum" I cried when i heard this.

" So who was the father?" Miss McHugh asked me.

John came in to find me on the floor.

" Baby, are you ok?" he asked helping me up.

" John, I'm pregnant" I said

" Is it mine?" He asked

My face dropped when he said that, it couldn't be his. It must have been Dennis's.

" John, I think it's Dennis's" I said now it was his turn for the face drop.

" Oh, so your going to tell him" He asked

" Yeah, I mean he is the father" I said

" I'm flying out to see him tomorrow" I said

" Oh ok" John replied sitting down.

He was quiet the rest of the day, I started getting a bit worried.

" So how did Dennis take the news?

" Well, the next parts a little sad"

I rang Dennis to tell him I was coming, I would arrive there just in the middle of a fire display, A good time to tell Dennis the truth and his baby.

John dropped me off at the airport, I kissed him goodbye and got onto my plane. It was a 16 hour plane flight. I slept most of the way though.

I called John as soon as I got to England. His phone was switched off. I then called Dennis. He hired a taxi to come pick me up.

I saw the fireworks as the taxi pulled over.

I saw Dennis, I got out of the taxi and went over to him.

" Dennis, I've got to tell you something" I said.

" Ok"

" I'm pregnant" I said

His eyes widened

" Oh My God" he cried

" I'm going to be a father" he yelled

I was so glad he wanted to be in this babies life

" That wasn't sad" Miss McHugh said

" Not that part" I sighed.

Me and Dennis started to watch the rest of the fireworks.

Dennis then looked at me.

" I'll be right back" he said.

It was about half an hour before I saw Dennis return.

He was walking when he stopped.

I smiled at him, he smiled back, but he suddenly collapsed. Something fell from his hands. I ran over to him, it started raining, I didn't care. I kneeled beside him. He put his hand on my tummy.

" We made it" he said with wide eyes, breathing heavily. I smiled until I saw blood coming from his back.

" Dennis" I said.

I got up and I picked up the box, he was holding, A ring. I looked back up.

" Dennis" I said louder.

The more blood spilled.

" Dennis! You can't leave me!" I screamed.

Everybody gathered round.

My knees hit the floor as the tears fell from my eyes, my shoulders shook with every sob I let out.

" Dennis! Please" I screamed

The fireworks were still going off.

" Dennis!" I sobbed

" Don't leave us" I screamed

I saw someone with a gun run, I got a close up of his face, Johnny Allan

People came and took Dennis way. I couldn't move from the spot I was in.

" Oh! I'm so sorry dear" Miss McHugh said

" The next Tuesday was the Funeral"

I ignored all John's calls that week.

I couldn't sing the words, I couldn't even stand up. All I did was sit at his grave.

" Grace.. It's time to go" Phil said kneeling beside me. Phil was one of my best friends.

" You know, the first time I met Dennis was at a funeral, And he was all on his own" I sobbed.

" My Darling" I said putting mud into my face, I buried my face into my hands

" Grace! Grace! Stop it!" he yelled pulling me away from the grave.

" My Darling!" I yelled crying.

Now I had to face everyone. I walked into the pub. Everyone was starring at me.

The only other person I told about the baby was Phil.

" I would like a drink of water please" I said to the barman bravely.

" Here let me get that" Johnny Allan said.

I starred at him with hatred.

" I'm sorry for your loss, if there anything I can do" he said, but I cut him off.

" I know what you did" I said

" I don't know what your talking about" He replied

" I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" I screamed attacking him. I clawed at his face. I felt people pull me back, I struggled.

" Grace! The baby!" Phil shouted.

" The baby? Oh Grace" Doris said

I let go of Johnny and ran out the pub. I went over to Dennis flowers.

" Grace? What are you doing" Phil shouted

" I don't want song, I don't want flowers, I don't want sympathy, I don't want prays, I want him!! I want Dennis, I want him back! And I'm never going to see him again!" I cried, falling to the ground.

" No! How am I going to live Phil? How am I going to live!" I screamed


	4. Getting An Abortion?

**Thanks for the review, but if you want this story to continue, please review if you read this story**

**Unfaithful **

" Did you go to the police?" Miss McHugh asked

" Yeah" I replied

" So Johnny now locked up?"

" No, they said I didn't have enough evidence" I said

" I had loads of support for my friends and family, but i couldn't stay here"

" So you just gave up?" she asked

" Yeah, I mean, I was pregnant, I couldn't do much, so I went back home the following week."

I caught the next flight out of there. I got a taxi.

I got dropped off at the hotel and went up to my room. Was that a mistake.

I opened the door, things were scattered all on the floor. I went to my bedroom, And there was Maggie and John having sex on my bed.

" Grace" John whispered, pushing Maggie off.

I ran out the room and packed my things.

" Grace" John said standing beside me.

" I'm sorry Grace, please don't go" He cried

" You know she not even going to remember your name, are you Maggie?" I screamed at him.

Maggie started put her clothes in her bag.

" She can't even spell it, It's JO-HN - J-O-H-N" I sounded to her.

" Shut up, You fat pig!" she yelled at me

" Fat Pig? I'm your sister" I said

" GET OUT OF MY LIFE" I screamed pushing her against the room.

I turned to John.

" I really liked you John, and then, you had to do this"

" Grace, I can explain" he said coming towards me.

" No, just grab your things and get out" I said clammily.

" The baby?" He whispered.

" Doesn't matter now because Dennis is dead" I whispered

" What?" he asked

" He's Dead"

" Just leave me alone" I said going towards my bedroom.

I stayed there for a while.

" Grace?" I heard someone yell.

" Randy" I whispered.

" Grace, I'm so sorry" He hugging me.

" Randy, John, Maggie" I whispered.

" I know, I'm so sorry"

" I'm pregnant" I cried

" And Dennis's dead"

Randy stepped back.

" Are you keeping the baby?" he asked

" Why? I've made an appointment"

" What?" he asked

" I've made an appointment, there is no way I can raise a baby on my own" I said

" You won't be on your own, You have me" Randy said

" For how long?, How long will it be until you find a wife and have kids, leaving me behind"

Randy kept quiet, he know what I said was true.

" So you had an abortion" Miss McHugh asked me.

" Here what happened"

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Randy said in the car.

" Yeah" I replied

" Just wait right here" The nurse said.

Randy was fiddling with his hair, he always did this when he was nervous.

" Grace Smith" The doctor announced.

" Yeah" I said getting up, I looked at Randy before I went in.

" So, your having an abortion? Is that right"

" Yeah" I replied

" Why? You seemed thrilled on the phone"

" That's before all this shit happened" I cried

" Tell me" He said

" I have time"

" The father died, and this other guy I liked had an affair with my sister" I cried.

" What about friends?" The doctor asked

" There not always going to be there doctor" I said

" What makes you think you can't handle this baby, You have parents, friends, family"

" I just don't know what to do" I said

" Well how about I give you a few minutes to decide what you want to do" the doctor said leaving the room.

" So what did you do?" Miss McHugh asked

I came out 10 minutes later, to find Randy sitting there.

" So?" he asked

" Let's just go home" I said.

In the car I was silent.

" Please say something" He said

I ignored him.

" Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Randy asked, he was like a brother to me.

" Yeah" I replied.

He set up all my stuff.

John had tried to call me all that week. I didn't feel like talking right now. Randy was being so supportive to me. My phone rang soon, it was mum.

" Hey Mum" I said

" Oh honey, I heard what happened, If theres anything I can do" She said.

" No mum"

" Well if you need anything, you know where to find me" She said

" Thanks"

I went to bed early that night, but I couldn't sleep.

" Randy?" I said

" Yeah"

" I didn't do it"

" What?" he asked

" I didn't get the abortion"

**Sorry this chapters short, Please review!! **


	5. Author note

**Author Note**

**My Stories are going to be transferred to my other account. **


End file.
